poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fake Groudon
The Fake Groudon is a manifestation of pure evil Butler accidently created in order to revive the real Groudon. This monster has the ability to absorb massive amounts of energy from living things and can extend blue liquid-like tentacles to capture and absorb its victims. It was eventually destroyed by Jirachi's powerful Doom Desire. Bio Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker Butler was assigned by Team Magma to bring a Groudon back to life using a Fossil of the prehistoric Pokémon. Unfortunately his experiment failed as his machine lacked the proper amount of power. This got Butler exiled from Team Magma, and was the sole event that caused his hatred to boil and to seek revenge on the organization. Butler then planned to use the power of the Millennium Comet to complete his experiment, and was in need of a Jirachi which could channel the comet's energy. Some time later, Butler found the Jirachi he had been searching for in the land of Forina. After the Jirachi had awaken from its thousand year sleep, Butler successfully finished his experiment. Unfortunately, his creation was pure evil, rogue, and began absorbing the energy from the earth as well as living organisms such as plants, people, and Pokémon; including May, Brock, Diane, Jessie, James, Meowth, and many of the wild Pokémon; with gelatinous tentacles expelled from its spikes. After seeing the error of his ways, Butler decided to aid Ash in destroying his own creation by reversing the polarity of his machine. However the Groudon had to be near the machine for it to work, and Jirachi had to once again charge the energy gained from the comet. Butler distracted the Groudon on his Salamence while Ash and Max rode on the back of a wild Flygon to Butler's machine. They barely escaped being absorbed themselves when Salamence swooped in front of the Flygon. Salamence, however, was caught in the tentacle and Butler was sent falling to his doom, only to be rescued by Jirachi teleporting his Salamence under him just in time to catch his fall. Once Jirachi was fully charged, Butler, his Salamence, and the Flygon were caught by the Groudon, who had enveloped the machine with its enormous body. Jirachi unleashed its Doom Desire and sent the Groudon high in the air where it was completely obliterated. After the Groudon was defeated, all of the people and Pokémon it had eaten were revitalized. In The Terminator Returns In this movie, fake Groudon returns years from the future to kill the human mane 5. But unlike, any other groudon, this one can tunr into vehicles, humans and weaoons hands turn into weapons In Age of the apocalypse In this film Groudon joins the villains in hoping to have revenge. But then Groudon suddenly sucks up some of the Cavalry soliders and then he uses some of the silver to make his new army then reveals that he no longer works for Cole. And sets off and finds Jirachi, once he sucked him up he became: Primal Groudon! But then Yuna uses the book of the dead to resurrect the Ceberus, she rides on it and it kills Diesel 10, Arry and Bert. Then Yuna flies in Groudon's stomach and tries to get Jirachi out, Luna grieves thinking that Yuna is dead. But Yuna comes out fine and clean. Groudon returns to himself and completely wounded. And then Duncan cremates him killing him forever and ever. Trivia *It appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker. *It appeared in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Demons Category:Deceased characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Clones of other characters Category:Provoker Category:Complete Monster Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Characters who died a gruesome death